In such a situation as a case that requirements (e.g., data rate, etc.) for a service quality of a user equipment are changed, a case that a communication channel quality of a user equipment is changed or a case that a user equipment is moving, if a network attempts to configure optimal component carriers for the user equipment capable of using a plurality of component carriers all the time, a component carrier addition/removal command for the user equipment may be frequently generated.
In order to additionally configure a component carrier for a user equipment capable of using a plurality of component carriers, a network should deliver all kinds of informations required for the component carrier configuration. Since component carrier configuration information consists of various kinds of informations, a sum of data becomes a serious matter. Thus, if the component carrier addition command is frequently generated, a size of a radio resource consumed for delivering the component carrier configuration information to the user equipment considerably increases to lower efficiency in radio resource use.
Meanwhile, as the requirements for a higher quality of service increase, a user equipment will tend to use a plurality of component carriers and the maximum number of component carriers configurable for a user equipment will increase as well. Hence, the component carrier configuration will occur more frequently. In this environment, the demand for a more efficient component carrier configuring or adding method is rising to increase efficiency in using radio resources.